classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brewster
Brewster & Company was an American coachbuilder, active from 1810-1937. Their first known bodywork on an automobile was in 1896, on an electric car, and a gasoline powered car in 1905, on a Delaunay-Belleville chassis. Eventually they would use chassis from a variety of makers. From 1915-1925 and 1934-1935 they produced their own line of opulent and expensive automobiles at their plant in Long Island City. History In 1804 James Brewster became an apprentice to carriage builder Colonel Charles Chapman when he was 16 years old. He considered pursuing a life of military, achieving Lieutenant in the Northampton militia, and ultimately deciding "coachmaker with a competency" sounded better than "General Brewster". James had 30 dollars when he completed his apprenticeship and would head for New York in 1809, but there were delays along the way. James was exploring New Haven, Connecticut, and had walked into a carriage manufactory. He became journeyman under John Cook, who owned a carriage making shop. By 1810, he had finished working under Cook, saved 250 dollars, gotten married, and opened up his own carriage shop, Brewster Carriage Co. His coaches were of exceptional quality, and in a few years he would need to expand. James purchased the carriage shop of John, his former employer. Brewster carriages began to get noticed in the larger cities, and he opened up a showroom and warehouse on Broad St. in New York City. To keep his best workers loyal, James would pay the highest wages, in cash every week. In contrast, other small establishments paid on and off, and not always with cash. Later, James would retire, with his sons Henry running the New York branch, which became Brewster & Co. and the elder, James B. running the rival firm J.B. Brewster & Co. In 1883, Henry's 17 year old son William joined the company. After traveling about Europe to see and learn from the finest coachbuilders, William came home with extremely discerning eye, scraping an 'X' on finished body panels that showed imperfection with a pen knife, forcing a complete re-finish. Soon later, he adopted slogan "Carriage Builder for the American Gentleman." ''' Esteem' Brewster & Co. would present the following carriage configurations at the Paris Exposition in 1878: Brougham, Lady's Brougham, Cabriolet, Landau, Racing Sulky, Road Wagon, Park Drag, American Trotting Phaeton, Lady's Phaeton, T-Cart, Two-Wheeler, a double-suspension Victoria, and a Whitechapel Wagon. To the surprise of everyone, Brewster won the Gold Award, the highest honor. His was the only American firm to win such at the Exposition. Henry was even personally awarded the Legion of Honor by the leader of France, while his employees would receive honors as well. Brewster would receive many more honors at the 1893 Chicago World’s Fair (aka Columbian Exposition, marking the 400th anniversary of Columbus sailing to the New World.) Automobiles In 1905, Brewster would become importers for Delaunay-Belleville, the most desirable French car of the time. This would mark their first venture into automobile body building, and beginning their history of providing coachwork for prestigious autos. From 1915 Brewster produced its own cars, called the Brewster Knight, recognizable by their oval radiators, patented leather fenders, and featuring the quiet and costly sleeve-valve Knight engine, until 1925. 'Rolls-Royce' Before 1914, most Brewster vehicle sales would be on Delaunay-Bellevilles, along with other French makes. In 1914, Brewster was carefully chosen as sales agents for Rolls-Royce, Ltd. and would be the main body suppliers for Rolls-Royce in the U.S. By 1925, Brewster's car had few sales, trading with Europe had resumed, and '''Rolls-Royce of America' was expanding and gaining bargaining power against Brewster. Executives from Rolls-Royce of America and Brewster met, and decided on the purchase of Brewster & Co. and their debt. Rolls-Royce would have cars fitted with temporary seats and protection, and driven from their Massachusetts plant to the Brewster Building in Long Island City, New York to have bodies installed. The Rolls-Royce showrooms would soon offer 28 standardized body styles, deliver cars to customers quicker, and for a lower price. Customers would be able to purchase models directly from the showroom as well. After Rolls-Royce of America folded, from 1931 to 1934 Rolls-Royce Phantom II chassis were shipped directly from Britain to Brewster's large facility in Long Island City by Brewster, as well as by dealers and individuals. ''' The Ford deal and the End' By this time in the Great Depression, there was strong sentiment against the wealthy (and the archetypal Brewster-bodied Rolls-Royce) and Brewster was not selling well. In 1934 employee J.S. Inskip, who had taken control of operations to save Brewster from the Depression, purchased 135 Ford V8 roadster chassis and designed a body for it, identified by its swoopy fenders and a heart-shaped grille. 15 were made with the 1935 Ford grill. Stylish and sold for only $3,500, it was a hit at the 1934 New York Auto Show. The bodies were worth more than the chassis. These cars were registered as Brewsters and sold at Rolls-Royce showrooms, and were not branded as Fords. Edsel Ford acquired the first shipped example, which was the third Ford Brewster ever built. It is one of Edsel Ford's few personal cars and still survives today in remarkable condition, unrestored. Inskip marketed the car to New York celebrities (see ''Notable Owners), with whom it became popular. The Ford Brewster project was initially profitable. Soon Brewster was taking losses and her bondholders and directors would claim something needed to be done. They insisted on closing down the firm and in July 1935, bankruptcy proceedings were instituted. On August 18, 1937, the company was sold at public auction. Fame You're the top! You're a Ritz hot toddy. You're the top! You're a Brewster body." The coachbuilder was immortalized in the Cole Porter song, "You're the Top" and is the only American to ever win the Gold Medal at the Paris International Exposition, a gathering of Europe's finest coachbuilders. The manager of New York's National Horse Show, Edward King, was once asked whether he considered Brewster to be the Tiffany of carriage manufacturers: "My opinion is that Tiffany was the Brewster of jewelers." (indeed Tiffany was the younger company.) Colonel Paul Downing for American Heritage Magazine, wrote in 1956: "However, it is doubtful that it can honestly be said that America took her place in the world of really fashionable carriages until the firm of Brewster & Company of Broome Street took the lead. It became a saying in the trade that a new style was of no value until it was established by Brewster." Category:Coachbuilders